


[糖锡/短篇] -隔世

by AllTaeIsTheBest



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTaeIsTheBest/pseuds/AllTaeIsTheBest





	[糖锡/短篇] -隔世

每个孩子都是上天赐予父母的宝物。

他们曾都是天使，在离开洁白云端沾染上俗世的色彩之前，上帝会在他们身上留下一个吻。

那个吻会幻化成两个名字，

一个是你的灵魂伴侣，而另一个是将会杀害你的凶手。

可你不知道谁是谁。

那是上帝的礼物，是上帝留给入俗天使最后的甜蜜。

 

——————————————  
闵玧其第一次遇见他是在新生入学典礼上。

自己身为校乐团的成员，本可以不参与这由学生会主导的迎新活动。自己对新生一点兴趣也没有，更不想和别人一起八卦学弟学妹的脸蛋如何漂亮，身材如何诱人，加上要为第二天在新生入学的迎新晚会上的演出做准备，便早早向同学阐明自己这两日在宿舍闭关，谁也不见。却始终还是给身为学生会女生部副部长的舍友拉来趟了这趟浑水。

或许就是因为他这位舍友太过于遵纪守法，做什么都一板一眼，学生会长坚信像他这样理智又精明的人一定可以做出完美的判断，才把他分配到女生部做事，甚至有传言说他还是下一任部长的第一备选成员。因为这事儿闵玧其还狠狠嘲笑了他一番，笑他身在福中不知福，笑他迟早会被女孩子们同化，却没想到风水轮流转，这次轮到自己遭罪了。

“靠…”看着桌上那套不及膝的女生制服，实在是忍不住咒骂了一声。闵玧其真恨自己命数不好，竟然和学生会的家伙成了舍友。这纪律分明的家伙的一言一行都让闵玧其汗毛倒立。分明都不是同个专业，只是单纯的舍友而已，却还成天对自己唠唠叨叨，像老妈子一样。

这家伙甚至还是一个禁欲主义…闵玧其不知道他是不是，或许他只是一个过度保守的傻子。

闵玧其很少在学校释放压力，可那个月实在太忙，欲望堆积一叠无处释放，索性就在宿舍一边看片一边自己动手，好巧不巧就正好给他撞见了。

舍友没有说什么，只是一脸严肃地把他拉去冲了个冷水澡，冰冷的水硬是把闵玧其依旧倔强的小兄弟给浇了下去。等他洗完了，再带他坐到床上，像母亲一样握住他的手，细细抚摸，语重心长地教育了一个小时婚前性行为和过度手淫的危害。闵玧其最烦别人在他耳边一直念叨那些他不赞同的观点，听到最后都只觉得他在放屁，只是敷衍的应答几声，想着以后外出解决就好，平时跟这人井水不犯河水，这事儿也就过去了。

闵玧其没有想到他会哭的跟没竞选上别的部的副部长那次一样难看。昨天的他简直要把闵玧其逼疯了，比上次讲大道理的样子更加让人讨厌。如果有足够的钱，闵玧其绝对会立刻，马上搬出去。

“玧其你太好看了嘛，”他挽住闵玧其的手，从音乐楼到食堂，从食堂到宿舍，再从宿舍到社团活动室，最后再回到宿舍。闵玧其走到哪儿他就跟到哪儿，比狗皮膏药还要粘人，泪眼汪汪，表情无比真挚，“没有你不行，玧其，帮帮我嘛…真的没有人能帮我了呜呜……”

不知道的人还以为是他求爱失败厚着脸皮死赖着不走人，嘴巴一刻不停地说着恳求的话，闵玧其白眼都要翻上天了，恨不得赶紧用手上要换洗的内裤堵上他的嘴，他还是没有要放弃的迹象。好在表演曲目已经烂熟于心，不需要空出时间加以练习。

如果浪费自己一天的时间能让这家伙闭嘴走人的话，闵玧其也认了，便答应了下来。

他只说是过来帮忙而已，闵玧其还以为是打打杂搬搬东西，他就算想破了脑袋也想不到这一本正经的乖小孩竟然会让自己穿女生制服。

虽说是女生部，可部门里身高达标的美人儿实在少得可怜，他不来帮忙就根本不够人手上台进行颁奖。加上君子一言驷马难追，实在是不好临场退出，只得硬着头皮套上那身制服。

或许是因为自己身形过于纤细的缘故，制服在自己身上显得意外合身，裙子也比自己想象中的要长上一截。

走出门的那一刻他只觉得女人对于外貌的在意实在是过于疯狂，女孩子们争先恐后地在他脸上动工，为他画上柔和的眉。她们一边舞动刷子，一边惊叹他的五官。闵玧其听不懂这些，只是闭上眼睛任人摆弄。

“大地色的眼影很适合他呀，稍微再点一点红……”那个女孩子的眼睛闪着红心，十分满意她的作品。在他的双颊上还扫上一点殷红，嘴唇也染成了惹人喜爱的水红色，为首的女孩子还不忘为他戴上一顶假发，遮盖他过于显眼的淡粉短发，柔和里又带点俏皮，十分讨人喜欢。温柔平和的妆容和及肩短发实在让他显得无比乖巧，没有人知道这就是本校随心所欲的不良少年闵玧其。

接过镜子的那一刻，闵玧其只觉得自己内心的某一处似乎没有了跳动，他甚至有一刹那觉得自己已经死了。

 

——————————————  
学校会在每年的新生入学典礼上为每个专业首席入学的新生颁发一定的奖学金，还会给首席别上勋章，最后为他们戴上花环。

闵玧其真的觉得女生部的人都是疯子，竟然让自己担任为首席戴花环的角色。

闵玧其去年再向上排两名的话就能拿到这笔钱了，只可惜他理论史还差点儿，只能在台下拍手，和奖金无缘。如果他拿到这笔钱现在就不会过的这么拮据了，今年却轮到自己为这笔钱的得主戴上花环，多少有点讽刺。

小花童还不是只用给其中一位受赏者戴上花环，而是要给每一个首席戴上花环。一想到自己是这副面貌，要面带微笑地与陌生人四目相对，再为他们戴上花环，闵玧其真的欲哭无泪。

这是耻辱，他在心里发誓一切结束之后要把舍友狂揍一百次。

“下面有请校长为各位首席入学的新生颁发奖学金和勋章！”

台下掌声雷动，闵玧其低着头跟随女孩子们的步伐向台上走去，努力让自己的步伐优雅，神情温和，他扯出自己特有的美丽牙龈笑，为每一位优秀的首席戴上桂冠。

“最后一名受赏者，舞蹈系首席入学——郑号锡！”

闵玧其隐约觉得这个名字有一些熟悉，一时却又想不起来是在哪里见过。闵玧其走到他身前，对方稍微俯下身，让闵玧其把花环戴到他柔顺的发上。等他起身，礼节性地对他露出一个对每个领奖者都会展现的笑，那人却回应了一个更大的笑，是出自喜悦和尊敬的笑，笑眼弯弯，唇形咧成宽宽的形状，像极了爱心。

真奇怪。闵玧其从来没有见过有谁能笑成这样，却意外的可爱。

闵玧其没有继续多想，径直向台下走去，只听见那人在自己身后小小声的说了一句，“谢谢学姐。”

闵玧其没有应答，他只是在内心里千万遍地感谢上帝，自己没有在这种场合露陷。

 

——————————————  
闵玧其再一次遇见他是在新生迎新晚会上。

今年音乐系推选的代表是自己，他久违地穿上了放在衣柜里落灰很久的燕尾服，又在过于毛躁的头发上抹了点儿发胶，多少还是有些不适应，但总比昨天的感觉要好太多。

他在迎新舞台上演奏了一首稍加改编的卡农，在钢琴上闵玧其有绝对的信心，只是不知道自己随心加入的变奏迎不迎合大众口味。一曲完毕，他起身鞠躬，以掌声来评判的话，反响还不错。

他起身抬头的那一瞬间对上了一双鹿眼，闵玧其有印象，是昨天见过的眼睛。只是眼底的些许疑惑取代了昨日的笑意。

是那个首席生……郑号锡？

闵玧其突然想起了什么，不再对上他的眼，匆忙走下了台。

 

——————————————  
闵玧其已经很久没有抽烟了，却依旧习惯性地在口袋里带上一包。在学校里他几乎不碰烟酒，只有在极度烦闷的时候才会燃上一根，静听鸟鸣，轻吐白烟。

郑号锡，他昨天听到这个名字的时候就应该想起来的。

只是这二十年来他从来没有遇见过，所以理所应当地就忘记了从出生起就印在自己脚踝旁的两个名字。

他本以为这一生永远不会遇到这两个人，只与音乐为伴，偶尔找几具肉体发泄一下需求，没有爱人，也没有仇人，也就这么平淡的过去了。遇见郑号锡实属他意料之外。

闵玧其觉得自己实在应该逃走，离他越远越好，回到他原本规划好的生活轨道。可是他不能。他拼尽全力才挤入梦寐以求的音乐界，只有在学校里就读，学习更多知识，争取更多资源，他才有出人头地的可能。就算苟延残喘也好，他也必须在这个领域崭露头角，否则他连自己都没有办法养活。

“同学，”身后的唤声打断了闵玧其的思绪，他有些小心翼翼，“我记得入学手册上写着，校园里不能抽烟……”

他侧过头瞟了一眼来者，看到那双圆圆的鹿眼在灯光下闪的更亮。闵玧其叹了口气，掐了手里的燃着的火。

是郑号锡。

“不看演出，跑来这里做什么？”

郑号锡有些不好意思地笑笑，“我想找洗手间，但是迷了路。”

闵玧其无言，正想给他指向洗手间的路，却再一次被他的话打断了动作。

“同学…啊不，学长，”他视线游离，不敢停留在他身上，“昨天的那位……学姐，是你吧？”

“嗯。”闵玧其很直接地给了回答。

“喔……”他有些犹豫，稍稍低下头，却也掩饰不住上扬的嘴角，最终还是说出了口，“学长你…很好看。”

他有些恼怒，这家伙怕是只见过床下的娇猫，没见过床上的猛虎。如果对方是再普通不过的陌生人，闵玧其应该会毫不犹豫地给他一脚。可是闵玧其能读懂他话里的意思。

在对方毫无防备的时候靠近对方，再一击致命，这不就是猫科动物的捕食技巧吗。

“学长，可以和你交换联系方式吗？”郑号锡耳尖有些泛红，掏出手机已经准备留下他的联系方式，“我叫郑号锡，是舞……”

“闵玧其。”他截断了他的话，一把扯过他的领口吻了过去。对方只是一怔，没有反抗。口中的烟雾气还没有散去，在两人口中不断交替。直至那人呼吸不顺，闵玧其才把人儿放开。

“带我去你的房间。”

 

——————————————  
首席入学的福利实在是太多了，包括拥有单人宿舍，闵玧其是知道的。

他指示那个人带自己去他的私人空间，却没想到他竟如此乖巧地照做了。

才刚一进门，闵玧其再次把他压在墙边，堵住他的呼吸。像是发泄方才的些许不快，闵玧其用力地用犬齿咬上他的唇，腥味和烟味交融的味道实在让人喜欢不起来，他不得已把人推到床上，熟练地解开束缚欲望的皮带。

郑号锡眼前俨然已蒙上一层雾气，身体的渴望已经让他下身有了不规则的鼓起。嫣红从脸颊蔓延至耳尖，甚至脖颈上都染上一层粉红。

“学长……”他在闵玧其宽衣的间隙开了口，随即被那人打断，

“叫哥。”

“其实我的身上有玧其哥的名字。”他顿了顿，摸摸自己的后腰，示意他自己名字的位置。他不太敢看闵玧其裸露的肌肤，吐出带着水雾的语句，“从看到哥的那一刻，我就感觉到了…哥是与众不同的存在。”

“嗯。”闵玧其给了简短的回复，没有停下手中的动作。

“那哥呢？”他期待的神情有点像渴望芭比娃娃的小女孩，过于天真，“哥的身上，有我的名字吗？”

“嗯。”依旧是简短的一声，却足以让身下的人儿眼睛发光。

“真的吗哥，是真的吗？”郑号锡的声音有些颤抖。

“嗯。”闵玧其指指自己的脚踝，点了点头。

郑号锡的嘴型又咧成了奇怪的爱心型，不用手的支撑就从床上弹起，一把环住了闵玧其的脖子，几滴温热的体液顺着他的肩膀向下滑落。

腰真好。这是闵玧其的第一反应。

“我不会看错的，哥就是我的灵魂伴侣啊。”他笑着说了出来，带着哭腔的声音实在惹人怜爱。

闵玧其被他这话吓得软了一半，他怎么能这么肯定？还没等自己问出口，他便抢先一步回答了他的疑惑。

“哥放心吧，”郑号锡伏在他耳边用只有他们俩能听到的气音，轻声说道，“我不会杀死哥的。”

闵玧其能听到他在轻笑。

“我身上的另一个名字，已经不存在在这个世界上了。”尽管闵玧其很尽力的去掩饰，郑号锡依旧察觉到了他身体细微的颤动。

“为了遇见哥，我把他杀了。”

 

——————————————  
闵玧其正式和郑号锡在一起是那晚过后的第二天。

在别人看来实在是太快了，可是只有他们知道原因。

郑号锡的体力实在太过优秀，身段又足够柔软，是闵玧其有生以来接触过的最满意的肉体。

虽然那时的闵玧其还是没有办法完全信任郑号锡，但光是身体来说闵玧其已经舍不得放手，在性事结束后的促膝长谈更是让闵玧其对他提起了不少兴趣。或许等到自己对他的喜欢足够多之后，便会开始信任他吧。

郑号锡同样对音乐感兴趣，开朗的性格给了闵玧其很大的动力和鼓励。不得不说，当郑号锡出现在自己的生命中之后，一切都光明了许多。闵玧其一开始只把他当做自己的一个辅助器，帮助自己调节心情，偶尔获取灵感，心想着哪一天会对这人稍微改观。

只是他没想到自己会这么快就沦陷在名为郑号锡的蜜糖里了。

闵玧其从来没有真心实意地喜欢过或者爱过谁，他甚至怀疑郑号锡是不是有什么魔力，能让自己在意他的一颦一蹙，毫无保留地依赖他。

他们一起组建了社团，郑号锡全心全意地支持闵玧其的创作，闵玧其说一郑号锡几乎不会说二。可以说没有郑号锡，闵玧其可能不会像现在这样成功，成为业界有头有脸的音乐人。郑号锡陪他到毕业，陪他找到工作，陪他一起搬到校外居住。一切都这么和美，不存在一点差错。

这就是上帝的安排吧。闵玧其和郑号锡命中注定就是一世所依。

他们已经解决掉了他们共同的第一个敌人——郑号锡身上的另一个名字。需要一起面对的只有闵玧其身上的另一个名字。

可他们在一起四年来，一直都没有遇到。

他们松懈了。

 

——————————————  
闵玧其在每天睡前都会向上帝祷告。

在我们找到他之前，就让自己和他一直幸福下去吧。

他十指相扣，轻吻手中紧握的十字架。

主啊，请让他一世健康。

他撇过头看着在床上熟睡的爱人，不自觉地勾起嘴角。再次低头，向主传达自己的声音。

请让他活着。

 

——————————————  
郑号锡以为他们会一世幸福。他想象过他们会领养两个孩子，闵玧其教弹琴，自己教跳舞；还会种很多花，每天都摘一朵插在闵玧其头上，他白白净净的，戴着花儿一定特别好看；再养两只大型犬，让他们帮助闵玧其加强每天的运动量。

郑号锡也考虑过分别。闵玧其答应他，等他毕业了便带他去很远的地方，一个没有什么人的安静的地方，躲开那个敌人。闵玧其身体不太好，他们两个都知道这个问题，所以郑号锡也没有奢求两人能白首到百岁。

可是他没有想到这一天会这么早到来。

二十二岁的郑号锡，再也见不到闵玧其了。

闵玧其替他而死。

他独有的世界，已经没有人可以给他回应了。

上帝在带走闵玧其的同时，还是实现了他的祈愿。

 

——END


End file.
